FML?
by Yorucchi
Summary: "Kakakku yang maniezzz  DIMANA HAPE GUE!" . "Dihatimu.." What a GREAT day buat seorang Kagamine Rin.  OS RinxLen. RnR? OwO


**FML?**

by LynnelL

* * *

><p><strong>Disc: kalo vocaloid punya saya, saya bakal bikin Rin Len nikah... #PLAK<strong>

**Warning: GAJE, Garing, OOT, OOC, dkk**

Penghilang jenuh setelah nangis2 gara2 baca fic-fic Angst sm dengerin lagu2 ala Soundless Voice T^T

* * *

><p>Bel untuk habisnya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris telah berakhir. Semua murid hanya menunggu gurunya datang dengan tenangnya. Kecuali kelas 7-2 ini, yang ricuh karen seseorang,<p>

"HUAAAA! DIMANA LKS SEJARAH GUE?" teriak seseorang panik. Tanpa ia rasakan, ia telah menarik perhatian seluruh kelas. Ia terus saja mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran, alat dandan, alat tulis, handphone, iPad, buah jeruk, baju olah raga dan peralatan tidak berguna lainnya. Karena miris dan kasihan melihatnya, salah seorang dari sahabatnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya,

"Errr, Rin, lo kenapa kayak macan 'ngamuk begini sih?" tanyanya dengan tatapan 'WTF-ar-yu-duing?'

Ya, gadis bernama Kagamine Rin tidak menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu dan terus mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Merasa 'dikacangin', sahabatnya mulai sedikit naik pitam. Meskipun sudah dipanggil berulang kali, Rin tetap tidak menyahut.  
>Beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah mulai meneriaki,<p>

"Kacang.. Kacang.. Kacang..."

"Kacang, kacang! Cetiao sato!"

"Beli 2 bang!"

"Buekekek, daon bawang gak selevel sama jeruk seh~~"

Tali kesabaran orang itupun putus dan akhirnya,

"WOY! RIN! LO KENAPA SEH? DARI TADI GUE PANGGILIN KAGAK NYAUT-NYAUT?" suara nyaring dan menggelegar membangunkan sang kepala sekolah yang sedang molor.

"Ha? E-eh... Miku~ G-gomen.." sesuatu banget, karena akhirnya gadis berambut honey blonde itu menyahut perkataan sahabatnya, Hatsune Miku, serambi menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Lu nyariin apa sih, Sampe panik begitu?" Miku yang sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, mulai membantu Rin membereskan harta benda 'berharga'nya.

"LKS sejarah gue!... Seinget gue udah gue masukkin kemarin malem! Tapi, kagak ada! OMIGODDDD~~~" Rin mulai membongkar isi tasnya lagi, yang segera dicegah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"...Lha? Bukannya ada di Len?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk seorang coretbocahcoret yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas, tepatnya menulis sesuatu sambil mendengarkan iPod kesayangannya, yang merupakan penyebab ia tidak mendengar teriakan Rin.  
>Rin yang kaget melihat itu langsung menajamkan pandangannya kepada kakak kembarnya, Kagamine Len itu. Ia berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah berat, membuat lantai kelas tersebut bergetar dengan kekuatan Rin yang selevel dengan kyuubi. Ketika melihat ternyata yang Len kerjakan adalah menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya, Rin langsung naik pitam,<p>

"Dimana.. Dimana~~" guma Len sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rin menarik salah satu headset yang Len gunakan, dan berteriak ditelinganya,

"LENNNN! GUE TAU LO MACO(baca: mantan copet), TAPI LKS GUE JANGAN DICOPET SEMBARANGAN DONG!" yah, seperti biasa pemirsa semua, Rin memang menjabat sebagai Drama Queen dikelas. Sehingga tidaklah kaget jika melihat ia bertingkah 'lebeh' seperti itu.

"AHHH, RIN! GUA LAGI NULIS JUGA! KECORET KAN?" Len yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pertarungan sengit antara dua Kagaminepun berlangsung. Pertarungan mereka berdua merupakan pertarungan paling terkenal dalam sejarah sekolah mereka. Yang berani meredakan amarah mereka(kecuali guru tentunya), akan mendapat suatu tato berwarna ungu di salah satu bagian tubuh mereka. Tetapi, ancaman tersebut tidak berarti bagi sang pahlawan bertopeng. Ralat, sang pecinta es krim bernama Shion Kaito ini. Dengan berani ia berkata,

"Ea! Yang mau menonton pertandingan Kagamine, akan saya berikan tempat eksklusif! Yaitu tidak lain dan tidak salah, DITENGAH-TENGAH LAPANGAN TEMPAT MEREKA BERTANDING! Sangat stra-BUAGH!" tonjokkan jitu pacar Kaito, Miku, berhasil membuatnya terpental hingga dunia antahberantah.

"SIAPA SURUH NYOLONG PR ORANG?" seorang gadis blonde berteriak dengan nafsunya,

"LHA, KEMARIN MALEM KAN GUA UDAH BILANG KALO' GUA MINJEM PR ELU, MAKANYA NIH PR ADA DI GUA! NONTON SHAUN THE SHEEP MLULU SIH LU!" teriak kakaknya yang tidak mau kalah.

Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Len adalah benar. Len memang telah meminjam PR Rin sedari tadi malam. Hanya saja, saat Len memintanya, Rin terlalu serius menonton acara TV yang satu itu.

Merasa dirinya yang sudah 'ceming' nan 'kicep' dihiasi dengan pipinya yang memerah karena malu, Rin berusaha mengeluarkan argumen baru,

"SIAPA SURUH-!"

"Kalian berantem? Kagamine-kun, Kagamine-san, keluar dari ruangan." tetapi misi Rin GAGAL TOTAL. Perkataan seseorang membuat mereka diam ditempat. Orang itu adalah Sang Ratu Merah, Meiko yang perkasa!

Dengan lesu dan masih saling menyalahkan, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.  
>Disusul suara tawa jahil dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.<p>

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME ~AFTER SCHOOL TEA TIME~<p>

* * *

><p>Suara Rin terdengar sangat nyaring saat ia dan Len pulang bersama. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya hanya memperlihatkan wajah WTF, heran ataupun datar.<p>

"Gara-gara elu sih! Gue jadi dihukum 'kan?" Rin masiih saja menyalahkan Len atas hukuman Meiko. Len hanya bersiul-siul karena telah lelah menanggapi pertanyaan, pernyataan, bentakan serta omelan Rin yang bertubi-tubi. Lagipula Len tahu, sebenarnya Rin sudah 'ceming' sedari tadi. Suara Rin sekarang hanya terdengar seperti nyanyian burung-burung bangk- gereja bagi Len.

"Yaaaa~ Suka-suka abangnya, dek.." jawab Len acuh tak acuh kepada Rin, yang membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.  
>Mungkinkah seorang Rin menyerah begitu saja? BERSAMBUNG!<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak dung~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>SKIP LAGI MANGG! AT NITE, 19.00<p>

* * *

><p>Rin mengetok(baca:menggedor) sebuah pintu kamar bertuliskan 'DANGER! AWESOME BLONDE BOY INSIDE!' dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang,<p>

"Kakakku yang maniezzz~ DIMANA HAPE GUE!" Lagi-lagi, kakak Rin yang satu ini, membuat adiknya kembali kesal. Sekarang, HP Rin telah pergi entah kemana. Pikiran Rin sudah teracak-acak(?), mungkinkah HP itu kabur, dengan cara terbang? Mungkinkah HPnya minggat?

Seingat Rin, HPnya ia tinggal diatas meja makan. Kemudian ia tinggal mandi, dan avada kedavra, HPnya menghilang begitu saja. Dirumah yang hanya berisi ia dan kakak 'kesayangannya', Rin sudah tahu siapa penyebabnya.

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari dalam kamar. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya heran, tetapi pikirannya mulai konek dan berpikir,

'Mampus, Len 'kan tau kata sandi HP gue! Tar dia buka-buka SMS yang isinya...!' wajah Rin langsung memerah dan kembali menggedor pintu tak berdosa itu.

"WOY! LEN! HP GUE MANA!" teriaknya lagi. Dan akhirnya, pintu tak berdosa itu dibuka oleh Len yang dihiasi seringai jahil.

"Dihatimu~~" Len mengecup kecil pipi Rin dan memberikan HP iPhone tersebut ketangan Rin, membuat wajah Rin memerah. Dilihatnya Len yang berlari kekamar mandi, Rin segera membuka apa yang Len lihat, dan olala naga bonar jadi dua, tebakan RiIn ternyata BENAR. Yang Len lihat adalah SMSnya dengan Miku, yang menyembunyikan AIB terbesarnya,

* * *

><p><em>To: Rin<em>

_From: Miku_

_Eh, eh eh, Rinny, lo ska sm syp se? Gw g lemez dh~_

* * *

><p><em>To: Miku<em>

_From: Rin_

_...Janji?_

* * *

><p><em>To: Rin<em>

_From: Miku_

_*nod_

* * *

><p><em>To: Miku<em>

_From: Rin_

_Kk gw... \\ IYA IYA! NI AIB! MKNY JGN COMEL __Y MIKU!_

* * *

><p><em>To: Rin<em>

_From: Miku_

_*squeeell* Sep! Sep!~ Dugaan gw bner! xD_

* * *

><p>Rin yang melihat <em>History<em> page diHPnya**(AN= yahh, saia ga tau ada ato kaga, xD) **tersebut, wajahnya bertambah merah. Ia berpikir, apa kecupan tadi berarti... _iya_?

Tetapi, mungkin saja Len hanya berniat menggodanya.

Dengan itu, satu teriakan terdengar pada malam itu~

"LEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Mengetahui adiknya yang berteriak seperti itu, Len hanya menyeringai kecil dan menatap layar HPnya, membaca lebih lanjut SMS-SMS Rin yang(entah bagaimana caranya) telah ia _copas._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

><p>Garing kn? Iya saia tau OTL<p>

btw, FML itu singkatan dr *maaf* Fxck My Life

Bole minta Ripiu? owo


End file.
